Bite of Evolution
by SirenTemptress
Summary: Nina was a mutant and an abnormal one at that. Let just say that the thought of someone around her that she couldn't harm was somewhat fascinating to a girl of her abilities. Rated M in advance.
1. Prologue

Bite of Evolution

Diary Entry 1

Everyone loves a good vampire story. None of them really tell you the truth about vampires though.

For example, we don't: burn in sunlight, sparkle in sunlight, show all the veins beneath our eyes if we feed, create new vampires by biting them or exchanging blood, live in coffins or castles, wear fancy clothes nor are we (in my mind) the definition of pure evil.

We do, however: feed off of blood, have a SENSITIVITY to sunlight, and like to sleep during the summer at daytime.

The factual way to put these suggestions for future authors who think bringing sexy back is to create a brooding, moody MALE vampire to fall in love with the quiet, unsociable and, sometimes, insanely beautiful FEMALE human:

We can't see very well in daylight hours, especially when the sun is out. That's it.

We feed off blood. Either human or animal it doesn't matter. I prefer human blood-either fresh or from my local hospital's blood bank.

We tend to sleep during the day if reason 1 comes into effect. In a bed!

We look like your average, everyday person.

All vampire fiction novels and books that think they know all about vampires and other mythical beings are lies. Nobody knows a thing about vampires-unless you've been bitten by one that is. Which brings me to the last thing...

We cannot create New Vampires and feeding is a very sensual and sexual experience for both prey and predator (except for the blood bags). Also during feeding, all thoughts that the prey and predator have ever had get's transferred from one to the other.

We are annoyed by that fact. The thought one that is...sometimes the feeding too...

Well I say we, I mean me...


	2. A Fresh Start is all it Takes

Please read and review! I love writing fiction and your views mean a lot. If there are no reviews, then no updates.

Chapter 1: A Fresh Start is all it takes

I loved my family, and they loved me.

My parent's, Neil and Jasmine Mae, told me that whatever happens I will always be their first born, I will always be their special Nina Jasmine Mae. Where they were sending me was for the best and for my own good.

You see, because of my mutant ability, I have to be chained up in my room, every night, from dusk until dawn. It's for the safety of my family, I mean; living in a house with a vampire isn't exactly easy.

And no, before you say anything, I was not turned by some creepy, sparkly, fangless emo kid with bronze hair and a crooked smile. I have read the Twilight Saga, and trust me, that type of vampirism is nowhere near close to the real thing.

I was not born like this, by the way. My vampirism started when I was 14 years old, and since then there are human antics that I just forgot how to do. Like sleep, eat and drink 'normal' things, blink, move without destroying something or moving too fast, who I love and who I don't. My parents really tried their hardest with me, for me. I love them so much for that.

I used to look like a traditional Filipino girl. Tanned skin, dark hair, dark eyes. I used to blend in with my family-now I'm too different to be seen as included in the Mae family. My skin in a chalky white colour, yet smooth like silk or satin. My hair is a glossy raven wing black and my eyes are that colour to. They also have a fine red ring around the iris.

My younger brother and sister don't understand why I can't be with them in the summer, why I can't play hide and seek or tag with them, why they must be as calm as possible when I'm close by. Ricky and Lilly are only 5, it's too much to ask that they understand what I am. Ignorance is bliss, so I've heard.

My parents have told me that our neighbour, Mr Greggs-he's the groundskeeper of a large estate down the road from us-has told them of a school for special people like me. Apparently, it's not a mental institute and he has a niece or a girl of some relation to him that goes there. It's a boarding school where they help you to develop and control your powers, where they teach you how you can remove yourself from being a risk to your loved ones.

My parents also told me that there would be a meeting with the headmaster, Professor Xavier, and a couple of the teachers this evening. Nine in the evening, when the sky will be black and the stars glitter. A time when I would've fed and would be nowhere near harmful, a couple of hours before my parents chain up for the night.

Well, that's what I thought, until I spotted the lavender purple and cole black suitcases in the hallway at the top of the stairs. My suitcases. My room was empty. Even the blackout curtains had been taken down. It all looked bare and weird, as if I was never there. Ever.

Dinner sounded interesting. I never joined my family when family when they ate, I hunted instead. My mum would tell my younger sibling's that I preferred eating alone or that I was studying or something. This was, however, different.

'What's going on?' Ricky asked.

'Why are Nina thing's packed?' Lilly would whine.

'She's leaving, to go to a special school. A school for gifted people like her.' My mum would reply.

I found it funny that I was, apparently, already leaving before the teacher's of this 'special' school had even paid their so call mandatory visit. I didn't mind, though. I would rather leave my family for however many years and learn to control my ability than constantly be a harmful risk to them.

The teachers of the school arrived at exactly 9 pm, on the dot. There was an African woman with oddly snow white hair and a man in a wheelchair in front of her-without a hair on his head.

As I was the one to open the door, I was the one met with a warm smile.

'Hello, my name is Professor Charles Xavier; this is a colleague of mine Ororo Monroe. We are here to speak with you and your parents, Nina.' He spoke with a kindness that made me want to do nothing more than trust him. I let Professor Xavier and Ororo into the house.

My parents and I were sat on the three seater sofa, as we normally did so that they could restrain me (or at least try) if needed as I was sat in the centre of the sofa. Ororo was sat in the arm chair that was usually shared by my younger siblings. All of us looking at one another.

'The school looks very pleasing, I took the opportunity to research it this afternoon.' My dad said, to break the silence.

'Yes, we aim to protect the students from themselves as well as protect their loved ones and yet give them an education into their abilities.' The Professor replied.

'It also has a usually friendly atmosphere, with the exception of one or two students.' Ororo added.

'We have no doubt that our daughter will have trouble with those students, her abilities are very built up against most offenses.' My mother replied. Everyone was sounding so posh and polite, it was beginning to freak me out a bit.

'As I have...seen...I guess you could say' The Professor replied.

Either way, it ended as I knew it would. Me spending my last time in my home, with my family, before moving to the large mansion.

Professor Charles Xavier's School for the Gifted.


End file.
